Turnbuckles have many uses and are essential for tightening or adjusting the tension on a guy wire of any kind. They are invaluable, of course, in sailing vessels that must have stays to support tall masts. If nothing interferes with a turnbuckle, there is little or no problem. However, the sails of modern vessels tend more and more to overlap the stays with inevitable abrasion of the sails against the metal stays and turnbuckles. Genoa jibs and spinakers, in particular, are usually drawn or clewed aft of the stays and turnbuckles, and Genoa jibs may be brought in close contact with the stays and their turnbuckles outside, or even inside, of the stays on a beat to windward.
The standard turnbuckles are larger than the stays, and with necessary fittings and fastenings, have rougher exteriors than the stays, and while the newer tubular casings may provide a smoother section for the central sleeve or base, the upper and lower threaded portions are still exposed and abrasive, and the couplings between the turnbuckles must be comparatively sharp edged, which all adds to the abrasion. These couplings must involve thimbles with some form of fastening--such as a "nicopress" fitting--or bolts with cotter pins or other devices projecting from the fastening.
This has necessitated the development of turnbuckle covers of various kinds, from tape or cord wrapings around the turnbuckle and fastenings to plastic covers that surround the turnbuckle and its fastenings. However, the existing plastic covers are of one piece, and require the complete removal of the turnbuckle from the stay or the chainplate before they can be fit over the turnbuckle. Even then, they may or may not cover the end couplings of the turnbuckle, they may not provide an effective waterseal, and they tend to be bulky and cumbersome in appearance.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a turnbuckle boot cover that can be fit over a turnbuckle and its appendages, quickly and easily, without disconnecting the turnbuckle from its chain plate or stay. It is a further object of this invention to provide a turnbuckle boot cover that can be easily removed for adjustment of the turnbuckle. It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple, economical cover for a turnbuckle and its fastenings that will reduce chaffing of sails and cordage, protect the turnbuckle from the elements, and generally improve the appearance of the standing rigging of a sailing vessel.